


Jellicle Stories

by StatisticalCats (GorillaMoon)



Category: Cats - Andrew Lloyd Webber
Genre: Gen, Minor Character Death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-12-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:54:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24894991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GorillaMoon/pseuds/StatisticalCats
Summary: A collection for Cats fics, rated T and under. Characters and ships will vary, tags will be added as time goes on.
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	1. (Tugger & Mistoffelees)

**Author's Note:**

> Tugger comes to Mistoffelees needing help with a serious situation.

Mistoffelees had never been to Tugger’s human home, but he did know of Tugger’s human. As much as any of the Jellicles did, anyway. As involved (overly so, some would say) as Tugger was in the Tribe’s business, Tugger never disclosed too much about his life outside the Junkyard. It wasn’t too unusual, human homes were usually a personal topic for Jellicles, but Tugger was more secretive than most when it came to it.

What Mistoffelees _did_ know was that Tugger’s human was an elderly woman, who apparently lived otherwise alone. And Tugger seemed to be fond of her, normally spending days at a time away from the Junkyard to spend time at his human home. 

Such had been the case now, a completely normal event as Mistoffelees sensed Tugger at the outskirts of the Junkyard. But the feeling of normalcy ended when Tugger didn’t come swaggering into the Yard as he usually did and instead just… lingered there at the outskirts. Mistoffelees wasn’t sure what to do, was Tugger avoiding someone? But what could he be wanting at the Junkyard, to come if he didn’t want to be noticed by someone? 

It was possible that Mistoffelees was the only one aware of Tugger’s return, his magic being able to sense him before any scent could be caught. So, out of worry for his friend, and sure that it wasn’t him that Tugger was avoiding (Tugger must know Mistoffelees could sense him from this distance), he made his own way to the outskirts, picking up Tugger’s scent as he went, until the maned tom came into view. 

Mistoffelees immediately knew something was _definitely_ wrong as he took in Tugger’s appearance. Tugger was fidgeting with his mane in an anxious and jagged manner that was threatening to leave him with some lost fur. He turned his gaze to Mistoffelees at his approach, his eyes slightly unfocused and darting side to side in a preoccupied manner. His mouth opened and closed a few times but whatever words he was wanting to speak weren’t coming out and he continued his anxious fidgeting, his eyes becoming more unfocused until Mistoffelees called his name in a firm enough tone to snap him back to the here and now, and Tugger finally gave his full attention to the smaller tom.

“Mistoffelees.” His tone was anxious and lost, causing Mistoffelees’ fur to prickle with worry. “I need your help. Come with me.”

And before Mistoffelees could respond, Tugger had wrapped a paw around his wrist and begun leading him out of the Junkyard. 

“Tugger, where are we going? What do you need help with?” Mistoffelees didn’t try to stop Tugger’s movement, but he still had no idea what exactly was going on.

Tugger shook his head and replied, “We just gotta get there.”

Mistoffelees sighed in mild frustration but spoke no further for the rest of their journey. It was a human house that Tugger finally stopped at, and as Mistoffelees curiously sniffed at the area, he found the scent of it somewhat familiar. He turned to look at Tugger in some confusion. “This is your human’s house?”

“Uh huh.” Tugger answered vaguely. “She’s… she’s inside. In her bed. I… Just follow me.” He led Mistoffelees to an open window, which seemed to lead to the kitchen, but stopped again just before he jumped up. “You should… Just… Don’t freak out, ok? I really need your help.” 

Tugger seemed to be at a loss of words, still not giving Mistoffelees any hint of why his help was needed. Such an unsure, nervous Tugger was a strange and unnerving sight, and Mistoffelees could tell that whatever was going on, it must be _serious_ to have Tugger in such a state.

The two cats jumped into the kitchen, and it was only a few steps in when Mistoffelees noticed that something was… _off_. There was a strange smell settled in the house, one that Mistoffelees didn’t think he had ever smelled before. He certainly couldn’t name what it was.

Tugger led him through the house to just outside a slightly open door that Mistoffelees guessed must lead to the human’s bedroom, where Tugger paused and began nervously pacing. The smell was stronger now.

“Um, Tugger? Are we going to go in?” Mistoffelees softly asked.

“Oh. Right. Yeah.” Tugger flattened his ears and tensely walked into the bedroom, Mistoffelees warily following.

Mistoffelees glanced around the room, his gaze settling on the human bed, and the raised shape on top of it.

“Your human is still in bed? Shouldn’t she be awake by now?”

Tugger’s ears seemed to flatten even more and he huddled close to the floor. “She didn’t wake up yesterday.” he said softly.

A strange sensation settled over Mistoffelees as he absorbed Tugger’s quiet words. _”Yesterday?”_

He looked back up to the still shape on the bed. The now eerie silence of the house and the ever present smell settled heavily around him as it became clear what had happened. He supposed this was an inevitability. Tugger’s human _was_ old for her species. But it was clear from Tugger’s anxious aura that the maine coon had definitely _not_ been prepared for this.

Tugger stayed silent, gaze unhappily turned toward the floor. Mistoffelees didn’t think he had ever seen Tugger so forlorn, and his heart ached for his friend. It was obvious that, as much as Tugger bragged about messing up his human’s day, he was very close to her. There was still something Mistoffelees didn’t understand though.

“Why do you need my help?”

“She’s been here since yesterday. No one has come. I don’t know when anyone will come.” Tugger’s gaze suddenly flashed back up, gazing at Mistoffelees with a hint of fierceness. “I’m all she has. I can’t just leave her like this. Humans do something with the ones who…. don’t they? But no one has come for her.”

Mistoffelees hadn’t known much about Tugger’s human. But it was becoming very apparent just why Tugger had such a strong connection to her. He flattened his ears as he began to think about what to do to bring more humans to this house. His own humans didn’t live nearby, it would be too much work to try and lead them here. There were other cats who were probably much better suited and able to get humans here, but Tugger had specifically come to _Mistoffelees_ , and he had the feeling that Tugger didn’t want any of the other cats involved.

An incident he had previously witnessed appeared in his mind, and he thought it might have brought the solution. “Humans will react if they think a house is on fire…” he said, almost without thinking. He realized his mistake almost as soon as he had said it, as Tugger shot him an incredulous look, seeming to be actively considering _attacking_ Mistoffelees! “I don’t mean there would _really_ be a fire!” he hastily explained. “Just that the humans would _think_ so.” He held up his front paws, slightly wiggling his fingers, implying his intentions. 

Tugger’s eyes slightly widened in realization, before he gave a firm not. “Ok… ok… that could work… Just…” He trailed off as he looked up to the top of the bed and it’s occupant, then silently jumped up onto it. 

Mistoffelees hesitated, not sure if he was pushing his boundaries, but decided to jump up after Tugger. 

He wasn’t sure what he was expecting, but he hadn’t really thought that Tugger’s human would look so… peaceful. If you didn’t know any better, you couldn’t be blamed for thinking she was simply sleeping. She was on her back, curly white hair spread out on her pillow. 

Tugger slowly walked up to her, gazing steadily at her face, and Mistoffelees somewhat felt like he was interrupting a secret conversation. But before the discomfort grew too much, Tugger gently nuzzled his head against hers, and after a last lingering look, he nodded in Mistoffelees’s direction and jumped back off the bed. Mistoffelees awkwardly gave a respectful nod towards the resting human, and followed after Tugger.

“The kitchen window would work well?” Mistoffelees offered. “It’s already open and I think things in the kitchen can catch fire…” 

With that, the two made their way back to the kitchen, and jumped up onto the window ledge. With a concentrated wave of his paws, a strong column of smoke came up from the floor, and the cats quickly jumped outside as the smoke flowed through the open window. Mistoffelees had made smoke before for some of his magic shows, but this was a stronger, heavier smoke than he was used to making. He wanted to be sure that nearby humans would notice. Another open window at the neighboring house gave him the opportunity to be extra sure, and he directed some of the smoke into the other house.

He sat with Tugger, hidden from view in a bush, as they waited (and hoped) for the humans to notice the smoke and check on the house’s occupant.

Part of Mistoffelees didn’t want to break the tense silence that lay heavy around them, especially with a prying question, but he felt this was a part of a cat’s life that was no longer quite so secret between him and Tugger. “What’s her name?” he quietly asked, hoping Tugger wouldn’t take his question as meaningless small talk.

Tugger’s ears twitched before replying in a soft, serious tone, “Rose.”

Mistoffelees nodded and silence settled around them again. Within a few minutes, the humans from the neighboring house had come outside, and noticed the smoke from the open kitchen window that had drifted into their own house. Not too long after that, more humans arrived in a quite noisy machine that caused Mistoffelees to paw at his ears in pain. Even Tugger flattened his ears in some discomfort from the noise.

“They’ll find her. They’ll find her.” Tugger murmured apparently to himself repeatedly as humans entered his human home, calling into the silent house but getting no reply. 

And they did find her. 

The two cats stayed where they were as humans exited the house, carrying Rose on what seemed to be a portable bed. Some mystified conversations could be overheard, as no fire could be found and the smoke mysteriously disappeared after the humans had entered the house. But that didn’t matter much to the watching cats. 

“Mistoffelees.” Tugger addressed him in an almost kitten-like tone, surprising the younger cat.

“Yes?”

“Do you think… do you think there’s a Heaviside Layer for humans?”

Mistoffelees awkwardly shifted his body, unsure how to answer that. He wasn’t very knowledgeable on the matter of death and what came after it. That was more something to ask Old Deuteronomy or Munkustrap. Or even Coricopat and Tantomile, though their answers were always maddeningly cryptic even on the best days.

“I… don’t know.” he admitted gently. “But… I would assume so? They’re very much like us, aren’t they, when you really think about it? It would make sense for them to have someplace they go…” 

Tugger stayed silent, but nodded, seemingly content with that answer, for now.

The humans all eventually left, but still the two cats sat silently. Neither seemed sure what to do now. Tugger’s life was going to be different now, Mistoffelees knew that. And he was sure that thought was heavy on Tugger’s mind too.

Mistoffelees wasn’t sure how much time had passed when he spoke again, after some heavy thinking. “Tugger. I know you probably want some time to just… But I wanted to offer… well… My humans are a bit… odd, but you’re welcome to…” He trailed off, uncertain of how his offer would be received.

Tugger turned to look at him, surprise evident on his face. “Your humans? You’re inviting me to your human home? To _live_?” 

Mistoffelees nervously cleared his throat. “Well, yes, but… I don’t mean to seem intrusive or anything! I just… you’ll be welcome there.”

Tugger gazed at him wordlessly for some time, but a small, gentle smile eventually appeared on his face, easing some of Mistoffelees’s anxieties. “I think I want to be… human-free, for a while.” he replied softly. “But… in the future… maybe… Would I still be welcome?” 

“Of course, Tugger. You’ll always be welcome.” Mistoffelees assured him.

Mistoffelees suddenly had a large, muscley mass of fur pressed solidly against his side. He leaned into the contact, nuzzling his face into Tugger’s shoulder in comfort. Mistoffelees didn’t know if Tugger would ever take him up on his offer of a new human home. But he did know he would always do all he could to support Tugger.


	2. (Tumblebrutus & Jemima)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first meeting of Tumblebrutus and Jemima. (Written with shipping in mind, but can be read as friendship too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Jemima hasn't gotten her human-given Name yet, and goes by Sillabub in this fic.

Tumblebrutus was climbing on one of the many refuse piles in the Junkyard. A common activity for the kitten, as anxious as it could make some of the adults. He was growing stronger by the day though, and his excursions were proof of that. 

But sometimes his strength wasn’t enough to balance his recklessness, but he wasn’t quite old enough to realize that as he suddenly found himself falling. 

He tried to orient himself before he hit the ground but only managed to gracelessly skitter before ending up on his back. He winced and huffed, ready to get up again when the sound of someone coming closer made him pause. He expected one of the adults to arrive to chide him but a much smaller presence showed up instead. 

A very tiny molly kitten poked her nose right up to his and his eyes crossed, trying to look at her from this inverted angle. “Are you ok?” she asked him in concern.

Warmth crept into his neck and cheeks and he rushed to sit up, the molly kitten only *just* able to move away in time to prevent a head collision. 

“I’m fine.” he mumbled, brushing himself off and looking away in embarrassment. The molly kitten wasn’t going away though.

“I’m Sillabub!” she announced, smiling brightly at him. 

_That_ gave him pause. He had heard that name before, he was sure of it. His parents and grandmother had all mentioned it. It had sounded like it was the name of someone very important. Looking at the small kitten who still smelled of queens’ milk in front of him, he found it hard to imagine she was as big of a deal as the adults in his family seemed to think. Who was she again? Oh, right! She was Munkustrap and Demeter’s daughter! Part of the Leading family! More warmth washed over him though, as he considered looking like a fool in front of someone important. 

“…I’m Tumblebrutus.” he replied, using all his willpower to not fidget awkwardly. 

“Can I play with you?” she asked, eyes sparkling. 

“Uh…” He looked between tiny Sillabub and the junk pile he had been climbing. His mind somehow felt like it was both racing and unmoving at the same time. “Why?” he blurted out, ears flattening at the stupid response.

She seemed unfazed though and simply continued smiling joyfully at him. “Because you’re fun!” she exclaimed, as if it were obvious. She pranced past him and pawed curiously at the junk pile. “I wanna climb too! With you!” she said, looking back at him, still smiling. 

Every single time Tumblebrutus had been scolded or lectured for his recklessness seemed to pass through his head, mixing with the thought of the Tribe Heir’s daughter doing the same things he had always gotten in trouble for. 

But he was no boring adult _and_ , he thought, puffing up, he was bigger and stronger than her. He could _totally_ protect her if something happened! No way his parents or anyone else could be mad at him for looking out for such an important kitten! 

So he grinned back at Sillabub and jumped up beside her as she started climbing. She giggled in delight and the two kittens began the first of many adventures they’d share.


End file.
